I won't say it!
by Kenna92005
Summary: Max gets kissed by Fang and she runs away. Later on she starts singing that she won't say she's in love out loud. Supposed to be funny hope you find it that way! FAX and maybe slight Niggy. Also this is a oneshot/songfic


**Hey Guys! I do not own Maximum Ride**

I was in the air flying. We had just gotten away from the school. My Flock and I were safe, once again. We were all together and putting miles between us and the school.

Everyone was smiling and laughing. Nudge was practicing her moves she learned from the hawks and Gazzy was dive bombing. Angel was rating Gazzy's dives and showed her own dives. Hers were much faster and just in time.

All of a sudden we were shocked and our wings were slightly paralyzed. We were losing altitude fast. I was about to crash into the earth when--

"Max, wake up!" Fang whispered.

"Wha?" I asked bolting upright in the cave.

_Oh it was just a dream! Whoo! What a relief!_

"Let's go for a flight."

"Um. Okay."

Fang walked out of the cave and jumped in the air. His wings stroking down then up with grace. It was hard to tell where he was with his black clothes and hair. You could only see him good when he was in front of the moon.

I walked out of the cave then turned back.

"Ig! You're on watch!" I called then flew into the air.

"What? Dang it! Not again!" he said throwing a pebble and accidentally hitting Gazzy.

"Ouch!" Gazzy said waking up.

"Sorry!"

"Ugh…" Gaz, rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes.

Iggy's POV

"Sorry!"

"Ugh…" Gazzy said taking the pebble and throwing it the other way.

_Now what did Nudge and Angel want me to wake them for…? Erasers? Flyboys? No…something to do with Max. What was it? Oh that's right! If Max leaves for a love trip with Fang!_

"Nudge! Angel! Wake up! Max is getting her groove on!" I said shoving at the nearest person next to me.

"Groove…where?" Nudge said dazed.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I meant Max went on a love flight with Fang. I thought you wanted me to wake you."

"Thanks, Ig. Hey come with us!" Angel said waking Gazzy.

"Okay…"

"Ah there's Max! Come on we have to follow!" Nudge said jumping up in the air.

Angel held my arm and led me out.

Max's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked Fang who was now hidden by the night sky.

"Just around…" he said from behind me, making me decrease air.

"Would you quit that!"

"What?"

"You know!"

He chuckled then moved to where he was flying beside me. His wing touched mine on each down stroke.

"Let's land!" he called doing a dive bomb.

"Wait up!"

I followed him down and we landed on a dock. Not big at all. I tucked in my wings so that Fang could fit more on the dock. The dock was over looking a small pond. Bugs were chirping or making what ever that buzzing sound is called.

I sat down on the wood. Fang planted himself next to me. I smiled at him then turned to look up at the stars. They were twinkling and bright. It was so dang peaceful I forgot about everything, the school, Flyboys, Whitecoats, etc.

"Max?" Fang said looking at me.

I turned my attention away from the stars and to Fang. He was looking at me and a small smile appeared on is lips.

"Why are you smiling?"

He leaned towards me and kissed my lips softly. I kissed back after my shock had left. We each pulled away. I looked at him then jumped up.

"I…uh…"

I unfurled my wings and flew far. I wanted to leave this embarrassing scene behind me.

_This was like what? The third time Fang kissed me? Why should I be freaking out? I should just get used to it… though I don't understand…_

I landed next to a big fountain. Trees were surrounding it. I laid down on the bench. Resting my head on my hands. After awhile of thinking, I sat up and started singing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, Been there, Done that," I sang walking around the fountain.

"Who'd ya think you're kidding?" Angel sang from the bushes. I turned toward her then decided to finish the song and see what else she would say.

"He's the earth and heaven to ya!" Nudge sang from another bush. "Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya!" Gazzy sang in a girl's voice. "Ooooh." I sang over there voices.

"Girl ya can't conceal it!" Angel sang. "We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of!" Nudge sang more softly.

I walked around the fountain again continuing my song.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!"

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh oh!" they sang together.

"It's too...cliché, I won't say I'm in love!""I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when ya start out. My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!" "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" "Ooooh oooh!" "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin!" Angel sang. "Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya have this feelin," Gazzy sang. "Face it like a grown up!" Nudge sang. "When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?" they sang together.

"Whoa! No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!" I sang walking away from the bushes.

"Give up, or give in!" Angel sang. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Check the grin, you're in love!" Gazzy and Nudge sang together."This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love! You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!"

"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love!" they sang together. I think even Iggy joined in.

"Ooooooh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in...love," I finished.

"Sha la la la la la…" they sang finishing with a sigh.

I sat back down on the bench, trying to recover from the musical scene I was just in.

_Why did I break out into a song? I guess that song is true. I won't say I'm in love…out loud._

"Were you just singing?" Fang asked landing behind me.

"What!? No, that's stupid! Why would I sing? That-that wasn't me."

"Sure… I heard the Flock where are they?"

"I think they went back to the cave."

"Oh…"

I was so happy it was nighttime. Otherwise Fang could see that my face was as red as a tomato.

"What were you doing?" he asked after awhile.

"Nothing. Just…thinking."

"About wh--"

This time I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back after a few seconds of shock. We leaned away trying to catch our breath. I looked at him and thanked again it was nighttime.

He got up and started running but then stopped right before he was about to crash into the fountain.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Demonstrating what you do when I kiss you."

He came back and sat down next to me.

I knew I had to be redder than a tomato now. If that was possible…

He smiled down at me before kissing me again. We leaned away to breath and he grabbed my hand. He held it on the bench space between us. He held my hand tightly as if restraining me from running.

"I'm not going to run."

"You aren't?"

"Nope."

He loosened his grip but still held my hand.

We heard giggles from the bushes.

"I guess they never did leave," I mumbled.

Nudge was the first to walk out in the open Angel followed and soon Gazzy and Iggy were out in the open, too. They had stopped giggling but were smiling wide. Nudge kept looking at how our hands were entwined.

I stood up and Fang did as well. I let go of his hand but he kept a hold of mine.

"So, you guys are officially together now?" Nudge asked.

"I don't kno--"

"Yes," Fang said before I could finish my sentence.

I looked over at him. He was looking straight ahead to Iggy. Not showing emotion.

"Yeah that's so great! You guys can go on dates now! I can do Max's makeup and clothing so she'll pretty! You guys--" Angel covered Nudge's mouth.

"You guys are so cute together!" Gazzy said in the same girl voice he sang in earlier.

"Thank you…I think," I said looking down.

"Well, well, you actually got Max to like you back," Iggy said patting Fang's back.

"Yeah, when are you going to get Nudge to do the same with you?" Fang said looking at Iggy.

"What! Iggy you like me!? Oh my gosh! I can't believe that! Is it true? Do you really like me? Do you!?" Nudge said jumping up and down.

"Why'd you get her started!?" Iggy whispered.

Fang smirked and jumped in the air pulling me wit him. I looked behind me to make sure my flock was there. Of course they were, slightly confused.

I flapped my wings in unison with Fang's. He was looking straight ahead, face emotionless, his eyes glancing at me every now and then. I couldn't help glancing back.

I tried thinking of where Fang was taking us or on the sun that was setting making the clouds a pinkish color. It was so dang peaceful you could hear nothing and it was beautiful, except when Nudge kept questioning Iggy, but other than that it was peaceful.

"Where are we going?" I asked Fang who was glancing at me again.

"I was thinking…into the horizon…"

"You read Hallmark cards again haven't you?"

He smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"So, where are we seriously going?"

"How about Florida?"

"I like…"

With that we set off into the horizon all together and safe, for now. And yes I have been reading Hall Mark cards.

**So, how was the oneshot? Please review! And if there is another oneshot/songfic with the same song I hope I made this different enough. Also review the more the merrier! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
